Broken Crowns: Pretty Little Regal Secrets
by It's Blackfrost
Summary: Behind the eons-old golden doors, Cloaked and draped with velvet curtains, Beneath the darkest deep dungeons, Lies the regal secrets- Forbidden to know, hushed in the air. Masquerade behind the crescent smiles, Twinkling trinkets and blue bloodied, But when the secrets began to creep out, tear. Through the concreted covers, It absolutely disturbs the rest of wall; The whole legacy.
1. Prologue

**Broken crowns**

Touch my mouth  
And hold my tongue  
I'll never be your chosen one  
I'll be home, safely tucked away  
Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day

The pull on my flesh was just too strong  
It stifled the choice and the air in my lungs  
Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie  
'Cause when I open my body, I breathe a lie

I will not speak of your sin  
There was a way out for him  
The mirror shows not  
Your values are all shot

But oh, my heart was flawed  
I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand  
Consign me not to darkness

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all the way  
Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all the way  
Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the road and I can fuck it all the way  
But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

**NOTE:** The lines mentioned above- _'Touch my tongue…..seal our fate.'_ are the lyrics of the song of the same name of this book series- **Broken crown**(s) by **band Mumford & Sons.**

SO….let me tell you, readers, that…..I've never in my heck of a depressing life, have I ever write a fanfiction that I ever did complete. And even so….here I'm! Trying to write a whole heck of a book series with Jesus knows how many characters and a whole universe that I've made in my sack like a head.

I'm truly in a state of mind where a normal person_ advisedly_ should go and visit a physiatrist because FUCK my mind is full of elephants and hippos in a…..jute bag (you get it guys, it's not flexible) but now….it's new year, it 2020, it's the beginning of a new decade (and by the end of this decade I'll be 26, so yeah, time really runs like butter runs in a hot pan but the thing is; butter gets eventually melted in the pan but, the time doesn't melt; we melt, actually not melt we get crinkled….and, Okay let me stop here)

And so….because it's the New Year and new resolutions' and stuff. I've decided and this year that. I will, surely write a story (NO, a book series) and, complete it!

Yeah! That's what I've decided and I don't how but….

I'm doing this

I don't even know if you're (anyone) reading this or not but…. I just hope you are (somebody is) and will help me in completing this whole story and help in writing about this characters and their whole life voyage that I've crafted in my mind (symptoms of maladaptive daydreaming)

You can help me and like me many other writers by liking the story, following it and surely reviewing it after each chapter, it really helps in motivating and everything else. And about of the other part, it just has me (I need to get my lazy ass writing and then doing all that, pray for me)

So...

Let's get started with it (this book and….this whole series)

p.s. - now you know how heck of a babbler I'm.


	2. The Beginning

**The beginning**

Word count- 1372

Read time- 6 minutes

Behind the eons old golden doors,

Cloaked and draped with velvet curtains,

Beneath the darkest deep dungeons,

Lies the regal secrets-

Forbidden to know, hushed in the air.

Masquerade behind the crescent smiles,

Twinkling trinkets and blue bloodied,

But when these secrets began to creep out, tear

Through the concreted covers,

It absolutely disturbs the rest of the wall;

The whole legacy.

**Asgard**

**Year 19512 of Odin's Rule**

**The Royal Wing, Valaskjálf, Idávðll**

Akir (Ak-Er) had been doubtful great times in his life, but this time- this time he was sure. If the planned work then- 'Oh Hail Sweet Norns' and if not...

It was not unknown to him how much love his mother held for spanking.

"Loki, let me tell, if something happened you will be answering to my mother."

"And what shall I answer pal?" Loki said nonchalantly.

Akir deeply snorted as he looked at the boy of his own age.

_Maybe a little younger if count _

"Loki this matter is not to make fun of; there is my head on the platter to be offered."

_Okay, that was a bit too much_

"Who is that foolish person willing to take your oafish head by the by?"

Akir folded his arms on the chest and pouted but then felt like a fool and regretted his gesture as Loki paid no 'so much needed attention' to him.

He turned his eyes towards the direction his 'not so dear friend for now' was looking at.

_Queen Frigga's new handmaidens_

They were standing-hidden behind that one of many colossal while marble pillars that decorated the corridors of the royal palace towards the way to royal gardens.

Akir was about to speak something but before that Loki cut him

"You remember the plan."

"The plan." Akir repeated.

"Yes, the plan."

_Did he?_

_The plan...the plan…_

_Oh yes!_

"Yes-yes, I do remember a plan." Akir said thoughtfully. Loki raised his brow in uneasiness to which he raised his brows in confusion.

"What?"

"You do really remember the plan." Loki emphasized each and every word.

"I do." Akir declared profoundly.

"Then go!"

Akir got startled as Loki pushed him without any cautious words. To which he tried to show his anger but Loki totally ignored him and lipped 'GO'

_We will get clear in a moment_

Akir began to walk towards the handmaidens that were standing a little far away, to the other marble pole.

From the days they were but little boys Loki had this habit of ordering things and declaring his choices as final decisions. It was not that Akir blamed him for it because- well, Loki really has to do nothing with that habit as he was supposedly 'The prince of the realm' and belonged to the most pure blood of Asgard and he, his blood was not even close to the blood that of lowest noble.

For Loki, it is as instinctive as for Akir to naught but to agree to his commands.

"Ladies" The women turned their heads towards Akir. The maiden with red hair spoke-

"What boy?"

Akir craned his neck to look at their complete face.

_They weren't looking THAT big from afar_

_Were they?_

_Oh daughters of Dvalin, they were giantesses_

"Ah…."

_What was the plan?_

"What has happened Lilliput?" the other brunette spoke.

_Lilliput!_

_What did she mean by Lilliput?_

He turned his head back to look at Loki who was…

Shaking his head…?

"What?" Akir soundlessly mouthed to which Loki began to snap his fingers.

_Has he gone mad? _

"Are you trying to mock us?" the redhead spat.

_Ah-oh_

"NO…" Akir said sounding a little louder than he'd thought he would.

"Then what you want?"

"I just…ah…" he looked a little down to the clothes they were wearing. He hasn't really thought about it before as it was just common that Queen frequently changes the uniform styles and colors of the servants and handmaidens but now as he looked…they were little odd…atypical to what a handmaiden of the Queen would wore.

The dark mahogany colored robe, beneath were black garments and brown color sandals and…oxidized trinkets…? Ornaments…?

They looked "Funny"

Akir gasped and instantly closed the mouth with his palms

_Words never return to void_

* * *

oOo

_Run_

_Run for life, for…?_

_Whatever! _

"You told me they were handmaidens!" Akir shouted as they run through the golden corridors.

"Yes I said _there were handmaidens_ but I don't know why-where your bloody mind was wandering that you don't even saw that they left." Loki screeched closer to his ear as they stopped after a long escape.

_Oh my ears norns!_

"What?" Akir said as he tapped his ears with his palms to stop the ringing sound. "When they left-I-I didn't see them left!" he exclaimed.

Loki smacked his head.

"That is the reason why I'm saying- WHERE WAS YOUR NUTMIND AT?"

Akir sighed deeply as Loki continued. "I tried to call you out but-but you wasn't even listening where in the realm of death was you! You know who they were! They were fire giantesses of Svartalfheim!"

"Fire giantesses!"

"Yes, Fire giantesses, if they had gone mad they would've burn you in literal sense."

Akir opened his mouth comically thinking about how fire giants can burn people with just their touch.

"What they were doing here?" Akir asked to himself but Loki answered nonetheless.

"They are immigrant fire giants of Muspelhiem, the one of many those that do not want to live under the leadership of Surtr, so, Asgard and Svartalfheim both have collaborated together to help the giant refugees to get settled to various places across nine and beyond."

"How are Asgard and Svartalfheim together and why in Hel do they are helping the giants-I-I mean aren't they _their_ enemies…" Akir shrugged "…This...Diplomacy…I just cannot understand it, _ever_." He throws his hands in the air.

Loki chuckled. "Diplomacy is the art of telling people to go to hel in such a way that they ask for directions." [1]

"What..?" Akir arched his brow at the perplexity of the sentence that his friend just spoke.

"Nothing" Loki shook his head.

After a moment of silence Akir spoke-

"What we will do now?"

"Let us see."

They began to walk.

It was astonishing to think that, these hallways were eons old.

Yes, the aging bronze and gold walls and ceiling make it predictable enough to say that the passageways were old but- to think it as for how many thousands of years had been people walking through them-

It was just so prideful to think that- 'The realm eternal' was truly, the right respected name to be called out for Asgard.

"Loki"

Loki made a sound in his throat as telling him to continue.

"I'm…sorry." Akir softly said.

Loki turned his face. "For what?"

"That…because of my foolishness your plan got failed and…" Akir looked down the floor as he waited for Loki to speak but when he remained quiet, too long for his likings he lifted his chin only to see Loki staring at him with the expressions he could not understand.

But before he could show his concern Loki laughed.

"Oh Akir, what has happened to you today, I call you foolish and oafish that doesn't mean you really are one. Are you?" he laughed more.

Akir nervously laughed.

"Do not worry about anything; let those maidens have few more days in glory."

Akir nodded.

"And about what we shall do and I think we should visit Hlin (Hill-in)."

Akir looked at him with bewilderment.

_He has truly gone mad _

It was just a few hours left before dinner time.

Hlin lived in Forsael, which was 6 miles (10 kilometers) far away from Idávðll, lest be Valaskjálf.

"We cannot go there unless we desire to skip our night meal. And that is not what I'm wishing to sacrifice for the sake that you want to meet your girlfriend."

At the same, he ended he bit his tongue in regret. He knew he'd gone far and he didn't even want to go.

_Norns please, Loki don't get hurt_

"First of all, I've told you millennia times that Hlin is _just_ my friend…"

"I know" Akir muttered slowly.

"…and second we wouldn't be skipping our meals."

Akir wasn't about to ask how but Loki still continues.

"We'll go with teleportation."

_No_

* * *

oOo

**Glimpse from the future:**

'_Loki!'_

'_My prince, what has happen to him?'_

'_Akir, tell me__!'_

'_I told him not to!_

'_Told him not to what?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**NOTE:** [1] – "Diplomacy is the art of telling people to go to hell in such a way that they ask for directions." It is a quote by Winston Churchill

**NOTE:** The lines of the prologue mentioned above are sincerely a fantastic shittiest, poem by me, Oh, so severely I am proud of!

Now fingers crossed and pray to the lord the son God that this new writer out of nowhere will surely publish the next chapter. ;)

**Also, **this is a **Dark fantasy **with sub-genre, like there will will be…romance, drama, hurt, comfort, family, and everything else left. This is a whole series so….what do ya expect?

p.s.- I'm just dreaming so mars high like I don't even know will I able to complete this whole thing or not?

Pray for me people! (Even if you're an atheist)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2**

Word count- 999

Read time- 4 minutes

He told him. He told him not to use the teleportation spell.

He told him that he can happily go in the carriage for as long as it takes.

He told him how last time his health got effected when he tried the teleportation spell. But…

_He just never listens!_

Akir didn't know why but as soon as Loki cast the spell, they land in Hlin's chamber. The worst thing was that as soon as they landed, Loki kneeled over and they didn't even get to address Hlin who was_…ah…_

_About to go to take a bath….and she was…._

Let's just say…in a _compromised arrangement._

_Oh norns! What is happening this day?_

"Loki!" Akir said in horror as Loki took shallow breaths.

"My prince!" Hlin rushed towards them. Her voice could tell that she was still in utter shock.

And who will not when two young boys suddenly get appeared in your chamber when you're…removing your clothes.

_Sorry Hlin, for me and for my friend_

"What has happened to him? How you arrived here?" Hlin screamed.

Akir tried his best not to look at his friend's friend.

_Oh norns Hlin cover your chest!_

"He used the teleportation spell!" Akir said hurriedly.

"What! Why didn't you stop him!" Hlin shouted as she was rubbing Loki's cold hands.

_I tried to stop him _

"I told him! I told him not—"

"You remember what ill happened last time!"

_You don't need to tell me! I remember it very well_

_Very well_

Akir looked at Hlin. Tears were rushing out from her eyes. Tears were even rushing out from his eyes.

_I should've been more stubborn _

He turned to Loki, while his hands were still tightly clutching his friend; he tried to shake him slowly.

"Loki! Loki wake up!"

_Please wake up!_

"Akir go! Call someone."

"No…"

Akir would've rushed out of the room to ask for help if hasn't heard the voice.

"Loki! Akir smiled a bit.

"My Prince, are you alright" Hlin said.

Loki tried to speak but only a pained sound escape through his mouth.

"Don't speak If you can't" Akir said.

Loki gave a grim smile as he leaned back and take the support of the bedpost.

_Thank norns!_

"Again…first..." Loki turned his face and looked down. "…Hlin aren't you r-revealing so much u-unwanted secrets." Loki couldn't help but let a smirk show in his gloomy smile.

Hlin slowly moved her hands towards the chest and stretched the bathrobe enough to cover her…unwanted view.

At that time she noticed that: all this time her cleavage was showing a little too much.

Akir felt an urgent urge to know if that pink color on her cheeks was of embarrassment or blush.

"…and second, I-I apologize for disturbing y-y…ou so suddenly… "

"There's nothing to be apologetic for, my prince hither you are well." Hlin smiled.

_Yes he_ _shouldn't apologize, but be ready for chastisement _

"…and third, I'm not alright but…I'm better than dead."

_Better than dead _

_And here I was dead _

"But you should apologize to me" Akir said a little louder than his usual voice.

Though his voice can never really tell how much of a storm was rumbling inside him.

_He didn't even how scared I was…for him_

Loki turned to him and pursed his lips.

_Yes, do feel bad_

_You don't even know how scared I was!_

"I apologize my friend."

_Do you really?_

He wanted to stall a bit. Let him feel bad more but…

It was not easy to be angry with Loki on a short term basis lest be long.

He had this adorable voice, these ardent eyes….that-

You cannot avoid but surrender to everything he does or tell you to do

"I forgive you." Akir said.

Despite all the pain, there was a minute of playfulness that came on Loki's face.

_Oh yes, I know how much of a manipulator you are!_

"What had happened to you, my prince?" Hlin asked.

_Yes _

Loki straightened up a bit "I really don't know what happened. I was…as I cast the spell-I I felt a pressure…" his hand touched his chest slightly pressing it. "…a sudden suffocating pressure on my chest like-like my air in the lungs is sucked out…" he turned to Hlin "…for a moment I felt- blank…it was like for a second I…."

"What?" Akir asked

"Nothing." Loki waved

Akir felt like Loki was keeping something from telling.

_I'll ask him soon_

"Just like before, right" Akir said to confirm.

"Yes, yes just like before." Loki hurried.

"Prince you should take care of yourself." Hlin softly said.

_Like he'll listen to you_

"Yes my little Hlin, otherwise if I be gone then who else would entertain you."

"I do not mean it that way, my prince" Hlin said in a disturbing way

"Oh I know you didn't" Loki assured her to which Hlin curved her lips.

"Loki jokes aside, but you must take care of yourself. Your magic is still developing; any harm at this stage would be for a lifetime. Know that."Akir added the fact as he knew Loki would not be able to deny it and to his achievement, Loki nodded as Akir smiled little proud of himself.

They remained quiet for a while until Loki spoke-

"Hlin, where's lady Saga?"

"Mother has gone to Fensalir."

Loki raised his brow. "At this hour."

"She has gone since afternoon, my prince."

"Oh"

Akir turned his face and try to look through the glass window.

_The __sól __was setting down_

"Loki I think—"

"My little girl, I've come back" a voice interrupted Akir from saying.

Hlin smiled. "Mother has arrived."

"Think so." Loki said.

Hlin's chamber door opened.

"My dearest—My prince! Akir!" the woman gasped.

"Mother!"

"My lady!" both Loki and Akir said in chorus.

Lady saga looked at her daughter.

"Norns, what are you wearing?" she cried.

"Mother I-I…"

Hlin, Akir, and Loki looked at each other.

"What has happened?" the lady asked.

Akir snorted.

_This day is just so exhausting_

* * *

oOo

Glimpse from the future:

"_Loki okay! You want to eat, okay! Let me go, back home, then you surely eat with them and then go back to your sweet golden palace in ease, but, let me go."_

**NOTE: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. I'm still a budding writer and do not know really how it's going and if this is good or not. please review it and tell me how can i make it better :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter- 3**

Word count: 1514

Read time: 7 minutes

**Jotunheim**

**Year 19512 of Laufey's Rule**

**The Court Hall, Gastropnir, Utgard**

Helblindi stared at the crystal throne of the frozen realm.

_The councilmen are fools _

"Eager to step on it, boy."

Helblindi didn't turn his head. He knew the owner the voice.

"Why you didn't stand with your own blood but with those diplomatic maggots." He gritted his teeth.

"I consider you meant, the councilmen" the King paced forward.

"But they are no different to them, for all they do is eat your flesh and you let them."

"This old barbarian has no longer the muscles that they can feast on; I'm now but skin and bones." The old giant stood abreast to his elder son.

"So ironic, the giant King who once fought with gods, who led the army ever so powerful to compete with that of Odin's now- cannot even control his own councilmen."

"So ironic, the boy, the prince, who has seen the true war with his innocent eyes, who has walked on the bloodied roads, who has drunk the water tasted iron for years, yeans for more war."

"Yes I do!" he seethed

"Did you learn nothing from the mistakes of your father?" Laufey flatly said

"Yes, I learned nothing because there were no mistakes to learn from!"

"So many people died, our soldiers, died, because of my foolish aim."

"You wanted your people to live freely, you wanted them to live with respect, you wanted our women and children to live without the fear of being raped and abused by those so-called Gods, you wanted good."

"And what did I gain in the process? I lost your mother, your brother, I failed my people."

"No father you don't, _they _slaughtered them, because of _them_ you, lost your wife, your son. Because of them!"

"Maybe- maybe it was not my fault, maybe it all were they, but, that matters none now."

Helblindi pursed her lips to speak but remain quiet.

_There was no point for argument with the old fool_

"You must burn your desires of war and battle unless you're a fool." He turned his face but stopped and turned back "And yes, there's no point but a waste of all time when talking with this old fool."

As he looked his father disappeared from his sight, he swayed his head back to stare at the throne chair.

He tilted his head into a lopsided grin.

"Fool's son fool"

* * *

oOo

**The Royal Gardens, Vingólf, The Royal Palace**

"We're gathering after a long time ladies." the lady who sat on the chaise said.

"Tis not a very long time for me." Another lady who sat opposite, on the other chair said.

"You're the only one who feels that, lady Idunn." The lady on the chaise said.

Idunn straightened her back. "I do not feel bad for thinking differently. Lady Saga"

"None should." Saga smiled.

"My dear ladies I think we should enjoy ourselves, didn't you desire to sometimes just let go." A blond lady walked towards them but her gaze keen on her wine glass.

"Dear Freya, we do not desire to let go and even if we did we're not that considerable for you are the one and only that can just let go and even go far beyond let go."

The mockery by Saga earned quite a few chuckled and laugh by the ladies as well as their handmaidens and servants.

But it seemed that Freya didn't mind it at all but grinned widely. "Yes, I can go far beyond let go but I always have to stop as my attendant are always pretty shy."

Few women looked at each other and raise their brows seeing Freya's boldness and secretly admiring it.

"Have anyone heard of the latest tittle-tattle from the house of Týr?" the question came from Idunn.

"Not something to consider as 'tittle-tattle' as you've said but I've heard from Hlin that Sif isn't coming to play for a week or so."

"Oh, poor child, sometimes all I can do is pity for her." One Lady who stood beside Freya said.

"That we all can, because of adults, children suffer." Freya said.

"Just like Hlin did not get much of Eðir's love as he hardly meet us now, even in the holidays, but we can do nothing, he needs to work." Saga said.

"And Bragi too, he always remains in Gladsheim, I and he doesn't even get a bit of time together lest forget of Ara and Janeal." Idunn said.

"Okay, I understood you all are wailing harpies in your heart but I think we shouldn't talk about it now." Freya said

"You're saying like that because you do not have a family, we do, you don't—"

"Yes, Ladies Freya is right; we shouldn't talk about all our troubles but about something entertaining."

"Will you mind lady Saga if we too join your entertaining talks?"

All the ladies got froze in their position and bolted from their comfortable places.

They turned their head to see Queen Frigga with her sister, princess Floreya, and her daughter Mayilia.

"M-My Queen, P-princess." One woman stuttered.

"Yes we, do you not appreciate our presence." Floreya raised her brow in confusion.

"Oh no, princess. It was just that your presence at this moment has just surprised us greatly. Isn't today- The court day?" overly flooded curiosity dripped from Freya's eyelashes.

"Yes it is, but the courted has ended, were we bored with no upcoming chores so we thought to have a fashioned chat with ladies of Asgard." Frigga smiled.

"That is great, your majesty for we are too very much glad that you've thought us commendable enough to converse with." Saga said with a smile in return.

Then the ladies of Asgard had very_ a fashioned_ conversation with the Queen and the princess.

It was not frequent enough to say that it was usual for Queen of Asgard to have come to Vingólf for talks. Vingólf was the place where all the ladies of Asgard of noble blood or so can enjoy themselves as do men in Thrúdvangr.

The gatherings happened every day for all nobles and sometimes luxury gatherings for just the highest of nobles and royal blood.

It was usual for the queen to be part of those, _luxury_ _and grandeur filled events _and gatherings but… being a part of get-together where, all the nobles came, was pretty uncommon.

The highest of the nobles present today were Freya, Saga, Idunn, Hildr and some more.

After talking for not so long Queen Frigga asked Saga to walk with her to which Lady Saga undeniably agreed to.

As they began to walk they started talking about the courtly matters and then about family.

"How are the princes, my Queen?"

"Thor is eventful getting dirt over him and improving his skills with mjlonir."

"And the younger prince?"

"Loki, as usual causing mischief and surely today he has planned to do a prank on my handmaidens that I know." Frigga smirked thinking what Loki has planned.

"He isn't in any disposition to become an elder it looks so."

"And I'll love if he doesn't, either, at least I could feel a sense of youth thinking my one child is still a boy."

"I, too, as the days going by, Hlin is growing more like a woman, it looks to me she'll bleed before her age to be a lady."

"There, still, about a hundred year, will Loki reach his Warrior maturity. He still appears to me, but a boy."

"My Queen…" Saga hesitated to speak

"Say"

"Will prince, go to Bilskirnir for warrior training like prince Thor did but he doesn't…"

"No, he will not. And for that is the reason why I wanted to talk to you"

Saga raised her brows in confusion.

"What my queen?"

"Lord Delling has done teaching Loki aesir magic and now I want Loki to learn Vanir magic but I do not want him to send anywhere to study and I know you've taught in Vanir university—"

"But My Queen I'm no sorceress."

"That I know, I said as you've been in contact with many vanir scholars and sorcerers, I want you to find one to teach Magic to the prince, here, in Asgard."

"I have one lady in mind, perfect to teach prince, but I haven't been in contact with her for many years. But I will surely find one for prince that's for sure."

"That was all I had perceived for you to say."

After that, they began to talk on other matters but there was a question on Saga's tongue but she did not dare to speak.

Queen Frigga was too, a sorceress, not only a but one of a powerful sorceress, that of vanahiem. Then why did she not want to teach his son?

For a moment Saga tries to assume that because maybe she was the queen and had many duties to offer but…

That still didn't make any sense, for she was training Prince Loki to use daggers and small weapons on a daily basis, then why can't she produce more time to teach him magic?

* * *

oOo

**Note: **so a new chapter for today! I have written this story till the fifth chapter and now I'm stuck I don't what to do. just pray guys for me!


End file.
